


I Can't

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When you started taking medications for your mental illness, no one told you about the side effects. Now that they hit, Dean is staying by your side.Squares Filled:  Hurt / Comfort (Fluff Bingo); Free Space (Kink Bingo)





	I Can't

“Fuck,” you cursed in a mixture of frustration and pleasure.

Your sex life with Dean was always amazing. Even though you didn’t have sex every night, he always made your nights worth the wait. He would bring you to orgasm with his fingers, his mouth, and his cock, and never, ever, left you less than crashed and filled with pleasure.

That’s why, when he came inside you and you didn’t manage to reach your orgasm for the third night on a roll, he decided he wouldn’t give up on making you cum for him. This was 40 minutes ago.

“Go on, babe.” Dean encouraged you. “I can feel you tightening around me. Cum for me.”

You moaned louder as your boyfriend attacked you with his mouth, the sensations filling your whole body and making your skin tingly and extremely sensitive.

You were on the edge for hours, and you knew there was only so much he could do before his hands and jaw started aching.

You just... Couldn’t.

“Stop, Dean,” you pushed him away, finally. “Just stop.”

“Y/N,” he immediately stopped and raised his face.

“Stop, Dean,” you said again. “It’s not gonna work.”

Your boyfriend moved away from you completely, sitting on his heels. He lifted his eyes to you and you covered your face with your hands.

Before you could stop yourself, you started crying, and your boyfriend quickly ran up to hug you.

“I can’t,” you sobbed. “I’m sorry Dean. I’m so sorry.”

Dean squeezed you tightly in his arms. After the first night and your lack of orgasms – one week after you started taking the medicine to help you cope with your PTSD –, he had looked for the answer online and found out that most of the meds would make it difficult for you to orgasm. Still, he didn’t give up.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into your ear. “It’s okay.”

The first hunt you were part of was right after your 14th birthday, and now, almost 20 years later, you were paying the price of it. The medical treatment and the weekly sessions of therapy were the only ways to help with your symptoms, and although Dean was with you the whole way, it was still hard sometimes.

“It’s not okay, Dean,” you said back, looking at him, still sobbing between your words. “I can’t even… Dean, I’m… I…”

But your boyfriend wasn’t having you.

“Look at me,” he held your face, making you look at him. “How long has it been since we’re together?”

You took a long breath before answering.

“Five years,” you whispered.

In those five years, you and Dean were each other’s rocks and support system. You needed him as much as he needed you, and even if sometimes you weren’t on the right page, you were always there for each other.

“Did I ever leave your side?” he questioned. “Did I ever give up because of some hard day, week, month?!”

You shook your head.

“Then you know I don’t need sex to love you and to be happy with you,” he smiled gently. “We’ll talk to your doctor, we will change your medication, and we’ll see how this works for us. Okay?”

You nodded.

“Okay.”

Dean reached out with a hand and wiped the tears from your face, kissing your lips right after.

“Whatever happens, we can go through it together.”


End file.
